Grief
by magatamayasaka
Summary: Hades has been broken. Olympus has fallen. The Olympians are fading. The camps are destroyed. Most of the demigods are dead. Riptide is missing. Zombies are ravaging the earth. Havoc has been unleashed. The world is crumbling. There are no longer any restraints. And all answers lay in an abandoned town, where Percy Jackson has just awoken. AU.
**Hades has been broken. Olympus has fallen. The Olympians are fading. The camps are destroyed. Most of the demigods are dead. Riptide is missing. Zombies are ravaging the earth. Havoc has been unleashed. The world is crumbling. There are no longer any restraints. And all answers lay in an abandoned town, where Percy Jackson has just awoken. AU.**

Percy opened his eyes, to find that he was sprawled over freezing cold stone. He felt a sharp pain throbbing at the base of his head. He touched it gently with the tips of fingers, and immediately jerked it back. The place where he had touched his head stung, and when he looked at his fingers, they were coated with blood. Percy got up, and looked around in the pitch black place he was stuck in.

"What the hell..." he muttered to himself. "Where am I?"

Percy fumbled around in his pocket, searching for his pen. It was missing. Missing, which had never happened in the past 5 years he had kept it. It had always come back to him, no matter the distance in between them. Something was wrong.

"Hello?" he called out. "Hello, is anyone there?" No response.

Percy's heartbeat went up a notch. This was far more terrifying than anything he had ever faced so far. At least when he's fighting a monster, he knows it's there, and he can see what's around them. Just then, his foot caught on something and he tripped over it, falling forward.

"Shit." He cursed. He bent down and reached for whatever he had fallen over. It was a delicate set of bones. One from a human and separated from the rest of its body. Percy jerked back and closed his eyes. But that wouldn't help him forget what he just saw.

Percy could the _da-bump_ of his heartbeat now. Something was definitely wrong. He took in deep breaths.

 _"Okay Percy. Calm down. Calm down. You're stuck in a room where you can't see and there's no way out. Your sword's missing, which is supposed to be impossible, and there are human bones. Yeah, you got this."_

He needed to get out of here now.

Percy could feel himself breathing faster, and his eyes sting. He felt like grabbing his hair and screaming until his throat hurt. How was he supposed to get out of here? That was Annabeth's job, not his. She was the one who always got them out this mess.

 _"Annabeth…"_

If he was stuck in this place, then where was Annabeth?!

"Annabeth! Annabeth, where are you!?" He screamed.

Percy pounded his fists on the wall, which was stone cold. He continued to limp forward, searching for _something_ , light, a door, a living person, food. And through the pitch black place, Percy turned and turned looking for some sign of exit.

At the corner of the wall, Percy felt warmth and light. He looked up where the top of the building had fallen, with the clump of rocks forming some sort of ramp. Moss lined the walls and rocks, and vines fell down from the ceiling. He grinned, which hurt because his lips were so dry and chapped.

Grabbing the vine, Percy wrapped it around himself, then put one foot on the ramp of rocks. One wrong step, and the rocks would collapse. He would have to hope they wouldn't move too much. Holding on to the vine, Percy slowly put his other foot on the ramp. And he kept going, each time worrying more and more about the ramp collapsing.

He was almost there. And something below him moved. The rock his foot was on began rolling down, and he gripped the vine to the point his knuckles were white. Percy pushed off his feet and reached for the top of the building, or else he would be stuck forever. He grasped the ledge with both his hands, and climbed up onto the top of the building. The rocks underneath him tumbled, and the makeshift ramp collapsed into a regular pile of rocks.

Percy collapsed to the floor, exhausted from the near-death experience he just had, and closed his eyes.

" _Finally…"_

After a while, his breathing came back to normal, and his heart no longer beat like a madman. He felt relaxed. But questions had plagued Percy's mind. Where was he? Where was Annabeth? And why was Riptide missing? Percy opened his eyes to the dark sky above him and sighed. And then he realized something.

Percy was usually wrong about a lot of things. But still, this time he was sure his answers lied here, right here in this strange place he had yet to explore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So? How was it? Should I make the chapter longer? Please leave a review! And sorry about having to wait so long!**

 **Thanks,**

 **thecarpenters**


End file.
